Belladonia Aconis
by oOo-hp-yaoi-mania-oOo
Summary: Harry n'est plus, mais pour quelles raisons? C'est ce que ses meilleurs amis vont comprendre par l'intermédiaire de sa dernière lettre.


**Disclaimer:** hélas tout est la propriété de la grande JK. Rowling.

**NDA: **Un nouvel OS, que j'ai écrit en novembre dernier (2010). Que je ne met que maintenant parce que j'ai hésité à le publier. J'espère que j'ai eu raison de le faire finalement. Dites moi !

**Dédicace: **Je fais un gros bisous et dis un grand merci à ma phéryry d'amour (alias Valmorel) qui me soutient depuis le départ. Merci ma belle. Ainsi qu'à ma Ronélo =3. Un énorme bisous à mon trio d'argent: Phéryry, Ronélo je vous adore mes gryffy d'argent ;).

* * *

«Hermione, Ron, mes très chers amis,

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est qu'il est trop tard. Comment vous faire accepter ce que j'ai fait et ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

Je n'en peux plus de cette vie insipide qui est désormais la mienne et qui est vide de sens sans lui. Oui Ron, ce n'est absolument pas une faute de ma part, j'ai bien marqué «lui» puisqu'il n'est plus là maintenant et tout ça par ma faute, car : Moi Harry J. Potter ai tué le seul amour de ma vie, Draco L. Malfoy.

Tout est de ma faute. Moi, le survivant, le sauveur de la communauté sorcière n'a même été capable de le sauver, lui. D'essayer de le convaincre que la cause en qui il croyait n'était qu'un pur mensonge, une doctrine instauré par un pauvre fou mégalomane, qui heureusement ne commettra plus d'atrocités car je l'ai enfin anéanti, mais à quel prix. Mon devoir enfin accompli, qui a bouffé ma jeunesse, mon amour et ma vie, je ne peux plus désormais rester parmi ces vivants qui vivent heureux, vivent un bonheur dont je n'aurai jamais droit. Car ce bonheur, je l'ai condamné le jour où je l'ai tué. Je veux que vous sachiez que ça me fend le cœur de vous quitter mais rester n'a plus aucun sens.

Ron pardonne moi d'avoir trompé Ginny, en lui faisant espérer que son amour serai un jour partagé mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un, un sang-pur que tout le monde détestait mais que moi, j'aimais !

Je sais que ma mort est un acte égoïste mais au moins une fois dans ma vie, je l'aurai été ! J'aurai choisi de faire ce que je veux en décidant du jour de ma propre mort afin de rejoindre l'homme que j'aime depuis notre sixième année à Poudlard, quand j'ai vu cet ange blond déchu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce jour là j'ai réalisé que l'obsession, la haine farouche que j'avais à son encontre et que vous ne compreniez pas, caché en réalité un autre sentiment que je ne soupçonnais pas; l'amour. Ce jour là, j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de l'amour que je lui portais. Et qu'il n'a jamais su, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Quand le jour de la bataille finale, on s'est retrouvé face à face, devant son regard bleu acier si froid mais que j'ai appris à apprécier, j'ai vacillé, hésité sur ce que je devais faire : mourir et le laisser vivre mais condamner le monde à vivre dans la terreur permanente de Voldemort ou le sacrifier afin d'accomplir ce que le monde sorcier attendait d'un adolescent comme moi à qui on n'a pas laissé le choix. Alors j'ai fait mon choix, et tout en jetant le sort décisif qui précipiterai sa vie derrière le voile, je lui ai demandé de me pardonner et lui ai dit que je l'aimais. A cet instant précis où je lui ai enfin avoué mes sentiments, il a sourit pour la première fois pour moi, devant l'homme qu'il aimait lui aussi en secret, quel gâchis. Quand son corps est tombé sans vie à mes pieds, j'ai compris que je venais de tuer la personne que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour. Je me suis détesté, haït et me suis promis de le rejoindre une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ce Seigneur des ténèbres. Je respecte ma promesse aujourd'hui, après un mois que la paix règne sur la communauté sorcière. Pourquoi un mois, parce que c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pouvoir préparer la belladonia aconis **(1)**, ce poison qui va me permettre d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Un mois aussi qui m'a permis de tout mettre en ordre. Vous trouverez avec cette lettre, mon testament. Je vous lègue tout, à vous, qui finalement, avez été ma seule véritable famille.

A cause de la guerre et de cette foutue prophétie, j'ai tout sacrifié; sa vie que je lui ai volé pour sauver le monde sorcier. Je me sacrifie donc maintenant … non... je me libère enfin de ce poids qui pèse sur mon âme et mon cœur et vais le rejoindre là où il sera : l'enfer ou le paradis, ça n'a que peu d'importance tant que je le retrouve et reste à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Donc ne soyez pas triste, car c'est dans ma mort que je vais enfin trouver la paix que je recherche depuis toujours.

Je vous dis donc Adieu à tous, à toi, ma 'Mione et à toi Ron, ma famille de cœur. Je vous souhaites beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux et pardonnez-moi pour mon acte égoïste.

Soyez heureux. Pardon.

Harry Potter.»

Harry posa sa plume avec des larmes plein les yeux mais ayant le sourire au lèvre à la perspective de la libération qui l'attendait dans la fiole posait sur sa table de nuit.

Il s'installa confortablement sur son grand lit à baldaquin, il observa quelques instants à la lueur de la bougie les reflets de cette potion d'un noir d'encre.

En débouchant la fiole, Harry eu un bref rire sarcastique en s'imaginant la tête de Snape:

«-L'incompétent en potion aura finalement fait des merveilles, n'est-ce pas professeur Snape?».

Ce matin là dans la gazette du sorcier on pouvait lire en gros titre :

_«Le monde Sorcier en deuil après l'annonce de la mort de Celui-qui-nous-a-sauvé.»_

Quelle ironie du sort de penser qu'Harry qui ratait toutes ses potions, avait réussi à faire la seule qu'il aurait dû loupé.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Belladonia vient de Belladone que j'ai modifié, est une plante toxique qui provoque une paralysie des voies respiratoires. Et Aconis qui vient de Aconit que l'on surnomme Arsenic.

**NDA:** Oui je sais c'est très court : désolée; mais j'ai eu beau chercher pour l'étoffer, comme vous pouvez le constater je n'y suis pas parvenue. Et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit : les bonnes choses sont toujours les plus courtes. J'espère tout de même que ça vous à plus même si c'est triste, tragique. Pour me faire pardonner (en qq sorte) imaginez Harry et Draco se retrouvant dans l'au-delà et finalement ça fini «bien» en quelque sorte.

_Review? Please *_*_


End file.
